Utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
|-| Anciennement= | nomj = マニュアルMerci Google Trad | nomr = Goru D.Manyuaru | nomf = Gol D.Manuel | première = 18 Février 2013 | affiliation = One Piece Encyclopédie entre autres Wikis dédiés au mangas | occupation = Bureaucrate, Contributeur, Floodeur (sur le Forum), Fifou (sur le Tchat) | voj = AucuneJe n'ai pas encore songé a apprendre le japonais... | vof = Moi ^^o_Ô sérieux ?! | âge = 16 ans (arrivée), 17 ans | naissance = 2 Novembre 1996 | taille = 185 cm | poids = Vous avez pas besoin de le savoir !Grosso modo entre 50 et 100 kilogrammes | nom réel = Manuel | épithète = Manu, Gold, entre autres | LieuVie = Secret... LOL | Particularités = Pleins :) | PrixVente = Incalculable | Statut = ActifDepuis plus d'un an, aucun jour n'a été loupé. | numzombie = 850 (Jigoro est énorme) | doriki = 1Depuis qu'un ordi m'a laminer j'ai toucher le fond :D. | dfbackcolor = FFD700 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfnom = Giro Giro no MiD'où mon surnom de "Lynx" | dfnomf = Inconnu | signifiant = Lire dans les Pensées | dftype = Paramecia | df2backcolor = FFD700 | df2textcolor = 000000 | df2nom = Ito Ito no Mi | df2nomf = Inconnu | df2signifiant = Section | df2type = Paramecia }} center|300px Une musique pour se détendre ?! ou pas Bonjour à tous, je suis '''Gol D.Manuel' (マニュアル, Goru D. Manyuaru) grand fan de One Piece, ravis de vous rencontrer. Je suit One Piece entre autres Mangas, je lis les scans et regarde les épisodes en VOSTFR et VF, je sais ça fait beaucoup mais je m'en sort quand même ^^. Désormais Bureaucrate de ce wiki, je fais de mon mieux pour compléter se merveilleux wiki. Pourquoi pas vous, inscrivez-vous, nous accueillons avec plaisir de nouveaux membres ! Si vous avez n'importe quelles questions (sur le manga, fonctionnalités du wiki ou encore problèmes futiles) a poser laissez-moi un message sur ma page de discussion et j'y répondrait le plus vite possible. Je vous présente la page Facebook dédié au Wiki ! N'hésitez pas a y faire un tour ! Notre page Facebook. Administrateur a votre service :) '+ de 20 500 Modifs !' Plus gros ajout sur une page : + 27 400 (arrondit) octets '/!\ En ce Moment /!\' 'Projets' Bien entendu toute les pages ci-dessous ne sont ici que pour que je m'en souvienne si l'envie vous prend de les modifier allez-y ! *Pages du Modèle HP *Pages Styles de Combats (Mettre Style Box) *Pages Camie, Pappug. *Pages Hommes-Poisson, Sirènes (Refonte) *Pages du Modèle Lieux *Pages du Modèle Navires 'Action sur le Wiki' *A participer a la première grande purge des catégorie avec l'aide de Mugi, Lucile, Law ainsi que d'autres non cités. *Création de la rubrique "Coup de Cœur Manga" sur la page d’Accueil (un grand merci a Bro pour le nom ;). *Deuxième purge des catégories. Solo. *Je m'occuperais prochainement des rubriques : "Coup de Cœur" a une fréquence d'un changement toutes les 2 semaines, "Lumières Sur :" a une fréquence d'une modif par semaine. *J'essayerais de mettre a jour chaque perso apparu dans les nouveaux scans. *Refonte du Forum avec Dohv. *Ajout des règles du Forum ainsi que remise en page des autres. Allez y jeter un oeil avant toute modification ! Ici. 'Stats' 'Pour vous aider' Si vous désirez également que je fasse votre page de profil ou votre signature (pour ceux ayant plus de 500 modifs) n’hésitez pas je le ferais avec plaisir si j'ai le temps bien sur ^^. Comprenez bien que je dis 500 car je vais pas créer des signature pour des gens qui partirons une semaine après. Bien entendu avant de me dire "fait moi une signature stp" regardez ce tuto : Ici Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je peut vous en créer une. Par contre ! Il me faut Impérativement le style de signature, les couleurs (dégradé etc...), images si nécessaire ainsi que l'approbation du propriétaire de la signature dont vous voulez "copiez" le style. 'Moi' Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'aime beaucoup les couleurs Jaune, Orange et Rouge. 'Relations' Je connais trop de monde pour faire un cas par cas x). Ma confiance se gagne peut être rapidement, mais une fois perdue accrochez vous pour la retrouver. Je garde souvent un œil sur les contributeurs "a risque". 'Sur le Wiki' Je fais un peu de tout. Préférences pour les pages personnages (les résumés j'en ait fait et c'est pas mon truc). J'essaye de mettre a jour chaque page suivant le Chapitre sortis. PS : A noter que les images dans le Char Box ainsi que les Fruits du Démon ont une autre signification, trouvez-la :p. 'Sur le Tchat' Si vous souhaitez avoir des conseils ou informations sur le fonctionnement du wiki n'hésitez pas a me contacter là-bas !. *Aime : Rire et parler One Piece ou d'autres mangas si l’occasion s'en présente. Est très zen. *Déteste : Que les gens écrivent n'importe quoi ou insulte. Répéter plusieurs fois a quelqu'un d’arrêter ses bêtises. Le flood. 'Sur le Forum' J'essaye également de le rafraîchir de temps en temps en fermant les topics devenus inactifs. *Aime : Accueillir les nouveaux utilisateurs, parler OP, partir dans des hypothèse plus que farfelue ^^, mené un beau débat. *Déteste : les message du genre "Zoro éclate Luffy" ou "Zoro éclate Sanji" ça m'exaspère... Le non respect des autres utilisateurs. 'Dans One Piece' Si je faisais partit de One Piece je serais Sanji (Cuisinier). 'Comment j'ai connu et me suis inscrit sur One Piece Encyclopédie' Je cherchais des info sur Luffy surtout sur ses compétences ^^. J'ai été sur un autre site francophone reconnu mais celui-ci m'a déplu j'ai alors chercher un autre site complet. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard :). Ensuite j'ai commencer a lire un peu tout sur le wiki puis un jour j'ai décider de modifier, j'en ait fait 2 ou 3 en anonyme puis j'ai décider de m'inscrire pour pouvoir communiquer avec les Fans de cette communauté. Stern m'a très bien accueillit et m'a inviter au tchat ^^. J'ai tout de suite trouver cette communauté accueillante et très sympa depuis lors je fais de mon mieux pour que les nouveaux se sentent aussi bien lors de leur arrivée que moi. 'Pseudo' J'ai d'abord été connu sous le nom de gol d.manuel. Par soucis du détail j'ai changé mon pseudo pour y intégrer des majuscules. Le Gol D. est bien sur une référence au Roi des Pirates qui tout le monde respectait. Manuel... ben facile a deviner :p. Surnoms Surnoms *Manu : par la plupart des utilisateurs de ce wiki. *Gold : le plus souvent par Stern ^^ *Manou : par Madi *Gol D. Manuel : par les nouveaux ^^ *Grand Dieu Doré : par Tanuki Dark-Chan *Manu l'énigmatique (surnom gagner lors du jeu des énigmes) *Goldana & G : par mon associé D en rapport a notre industrie mondialement connue XD *Manu en or : par Bella *SM (plusieurs significations...) : par Luchi *Le Lynx : par l'opport' *La Fouine : par Jah on me donne aussi d'autre surnoms mais je réfute leurs existences ^^. 'Mes Modifs' (en gros) *'Personnages Spéciaux et des Films' (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Nobles Mondiaux' (complété) *'Citoyens East Blue' (complété) *'Shandias' (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Habitants de Skypiéa' (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Habitants Île de Dawn' (complété) *'L'Équipage du Roux' (en cours) *'L'Équipage de Barbe Noire' (reformulation de la partie Histoire) *'Rubrique' : Coup de Cœur Manga *'Pages Races, Tribus, Espèces Humanoïdes' : (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Refonte de toutes les Box des pages Plantes, Arbres et Champignons' *'Refonte complète des pages Ener et Dials *Page Pirates *Page Équipages Pirates (refaite entièrement) *Création des Tabber "Anciennement-Actuellement" sur les pages personnages de l’Équipage de Doflamingo *Création du Tabber sur la page Cavendish *Images Manga-Anime, Avant-Après l'Ellipse si manquantes *Modifs en tout genre quand je tombe dessus =) 'Tutoriels' *Tuto Signature : Ici *Tuto Références : Ici *Tuto "Îles Box" : Ici *Tuto "Équipages Box" et Organisations : Ici *Tuto "Navires Box" : Ici *Tuto "Épisode Box", "Chapitre Box" et "Tomes Box" : Ici *Tuto "Styles Box" et "Fruit du Démon Box" : Ici *Tuto "Char Box" : Ici *Tuto Balises, Tabber et Astuces Ici *Tuto Onglets ("Parent Tab"), Diaporamas et Galeries : Ici *Tuto "Scroll Box", Tableaux et Stats : Ici *Tuto Comment créer un Tuto : Ici 'Pages Crées' --------------------------- '''PERSONNAGES' *''Mobston'' *''Schneider'' *''Fabre'' *''Mao'' *''Roba'' *''Izaya'' *''Lacos'' *''Maya'' *''Shuraiya Bascùd'' *''Bonney (Filler)'' *''Maccus'' *''Amanda'' *''Adelle Bascud'' *''Mobambi'' *''Batts Samouraï'' *''Billy le cuisinier'' *''Chef Tom'' *''Mekao'' *''Bismarck'' *''Shinpachi'' *''Randolph'' *''Drake'' *''Ryudo'' *''Hardy'' *''Governor'' *''Glove'' *''Kamakiri'' *''Gairo'' *''Stansen (Filler)'' *''Vigaro'' *''Judy'' *''Rosario'' *''Gonzo'' *''Willy'' *''Pogo'' *''Lola (Filler)'' *''Holy (Character)'' *''Milia'' *''Bobby (Film)'' *''Karasuke'' *''Marin'' *''Herring'' *''Pascia'' *''Byron'' *''Mc Kinley'' *''Holy'' *''Hotori et Kotori'' *''Fuza'' *''Frères Mizuta'' *''Galley'' *''Spiel (Romance Dawn)'' *''Balloon'' *''Anne'' *''Cerbère'' *''Mur Zombie'' *''Lion-Vache'' *''Ver Géant'' *''Tapis-Ours'' *''Manticore (Thriller Bark)'' *''Jack in the Box'' *''Souris-Araignées'' *''Kangourou-Zèbre'' *''Chat Zombie'' *''Cochers'' *''Su'' *''Marilyn'' *''Moyle'' *''Mochie'' *''Lake'' *''Philip'' *''Kirin Lion'' *''Asuka'' *''Honki'' *''Maji'' *''Ratchet'' *''Kotetsu'' *''Four Wise Men'' *''Muchigoro'' *''DJ Gappa'' *''Lily Carnation'' *''Omatsuri'' *''Zap'' *''Hotdog'' *''Heaby'' *''Butler'' *''Boo Jack'' *''Skunk One'' *''Pin Joker'' *''Capitaine Joke'' *''Danny, Denny, et Donny'' *''Ahho Zurako'' *''Ahho Desunen IX'' *''Warashi'' *''Mayushika'' *''Yotsubane'' *''Chef des Shandias'' *''Mousse (Shandia)'' *''Yoko (filler)'' *''Yuka'' *''Sho'' *''Ayako'' *''Bushon et Stevie'' *''Kyukyu'' *''Ishigo Shitemanna'' *''Happa'' *''Hoichael'' *''Michael'' *''Regis'' *''Homey *''Purin'' *''Gari'' *''Zomino'' *''Marin (Film Z)'' *''Bolt'' *''Den *''Sarfunkel'' *''Zaba'' *''Rasa'' *''Pincemie'' *''Mitsuboshi'' *''Luigia'' *''Mendo'' *''Xiao'' *''Ever'' *''Race'' *''Troff'' *''Basil'' *''Lago'' *''Sutton'' *''Jiro'' *''Domo Penguin'' *''Minatomo'' *''Domo-kun et Nnke-kun'' *''Skid'' *''Medaka'' *''Sergent Cosmo'' *''Général Galaxy'' *''Colonel Macro'' *''Premier lieutenant Spacey'' *''Tsukumi'' *''Plongeurs-Outangs'' *''Plesiausor'' *''Shiyo le Lézard'' *''Seamars'' *''Monstre de la Baie'' *''Shelly'' *''Tonjit'' *''Kinemon/Divers'' *''Kinemon/Histoire'' *''Kinemon/Aptitudes et Compétences'' *''Kinemon/Personnalité et Relations'' *''César Clown/Divers'' *''César Clown/Histoire'' *''César Clown/Aptitudes et Compétences'' *''César Clown/Personnalité et Relations'' *''Don Quichotte Doflamingo/Divers'' *''Don Quichotte Doflamingo/Histoire'' *''Don Quichotte Doflamingo/Aptitudes et Compétences'' *''Don Quichotte Doflamingo/Personnalité et Relations'' *''Pirates/Supernovae'' *''Pirates/Shichibukaï'' *''Pirates/Empereurs'' *''Caroline'' *''Père de Bellett'' *''Splash et Splatter'' *''Yéti'' *''Komaking'' *''Requin-Panda'' *''Sanglier des Mers'' *''Octopus Mash'' *''Princesse des Poissons Rouges'' *''Okome'' *''Boss des Tunnels'' *''Boss de la Forêt'' ----------------------- ORGANISATIONS, ÉQUIPAGES PIRATES ou Races, Tribus, Espèces Humanoïdes *''Dynamo Team'' *''Collection Party'' *''L'Équipage des Pirates Schneider'' *''L'Équipage des Pirates à la Moustache'' *''Pirates Tearoom'' *''L'Équipage de Ganzack'' *''Tribu Kumate'' *''Pirates de l'Espace'' *''Tribu des Longs-Cou'' *''Minkmen'' *''Bilcans'' *''L'Équipage de Hakahoka'' *''Garde Sacrée'' *''Alliance Baggy et Alvida'' ----------------------- ÎLES ou LIEUX *''Archipel des Gekko'' *''Kyuka Island'' *''Cactus Island'' *''Navarone'' *''80e Branche'' *''77e Branche'' *''16e Branche'' *''Île de Yukiryu'' *''Ukkari-Hot-Spring Island'' *''Partia Island'' *''Papanapple Island'' *''Omatsuri Island'' *''Mirrorball'' *''Little East Blue'' *''Karakuri'' *''Firework Island'' *''Firs'' *''Clockwork Island'' *''Archipel de Konomi'' *''Couronne'' *''Village de Gosa'' *''Mecha Island'' *''Hyokaido'' *''Lovely Land'' *''Lune'' *''Machine Island'' *''Samba Island'' *''Goa'' *''Forêt du Milieu'' *''Cimetière d'Épaves'' *''Fond de la Mer'' *''Empire des Poissons Rouges'' *''Monde Souterrain de la Mer'' *''Headband Catfish Village'' *''Mer de Nuages'' *''Pumpkin Café'' ---------------------- NAVIRES ou MOYENS DE TRANSPORT *''Stan Malay'' *''White Tiger'' *''Mother Ship'' *''Look Special'' *''Oyakata'' *''Kaji King'' *''Harem No Tango *''Cutie Wagon'' *''Sister Anko'' *''Nasugasira'' *''Bateaux à Dials'' *''Wavers'' ---------------------- ÉPISODES *''Épisode 175'' *''Épisode 174'' *''Épisode 173'' *''Épisode 172'' *''Épisode 171'' --------------------- AUTRES *''Afro'' *''KYP'' *''Roba-san Kick 18'' *''Fièvre de l'Arbre'' *''Ordalies'' *''Pirates'' *''Art de la Météo/Baguette Climatique'' *''Art de la Météo/Baguette Climatique Ultime'' *''Art de la Météo/Sorcery Climat-Tact'' *''L'Ouragan de l'Amour'' *''Revêtement'' *''Coffee Monkeys'' *''Usopp-Techniques/Ginga Pachinko'' *''Usopp-Techniques/Kabuto'' *''Usopp-Techniques/Kabuto Noir'' *''Haki/Haki de l'Armement'' *''Haki/Haki de l'Observation'' *''Haki/Haki des Rois'' 'Modèles' (A Mettre entre et sans toucher aux espaces) *'Modèle Clan d'Ener' + petite modification: ClanEner *'Modèle Habitants de Skypiéa' + Refonte et Couleurs : Skypiéa *'Modèle Ener à la Conquête de l'Espace' + refonte : Espace *'Modèle Membres de l'Équipage du Rumbar' : MembresRumbar *'Modèle Rumbar' : Rumbar *'Modèle Pirates Phénix' : PiratesPhoenix *'Modèle Madaisuki et Mawaritosuki' : FrèresMizuta *'Modèle Autre One Piece' : AutreOP *'Modèle Équipage du Roux' + Couleurs : Roux *'Modèle Membres de l'Association des Victimes de Thriller Bark' : MembresAssociaton *'Modèle Personnages de l'Île de la Couronne' + Refonte et Couleurs : CrownIsland *'Modèle Équipage de Gasparde' : L'Équipage de Gasparde *'Modèle Escouade des Géants' : EscouadeGéants *'Modèle Sergents' : Sergents *'Modèle Archive' : ArchivesManuel *'Modèle Page Doflamingo (onglets)' : Don Quichotte Doflamingo Onglets *'Modèle Page César Clown (onglets)' : César Clown *'Modèle Page Kinemon (onglets)' :Kinemon *'Modèle Page SBS (onglets)' : SBS Onglets *'Modèle Membres de la Famille Donquichotte' : MembresDonquichotte *'Modèle Pirate' : NaviPirate *'Modèle Page Pirates (onglets)' : OngletPirates *'Modèle Super Rookies' : MembresPiratesRookies *'Modèle Tribus, Races, Humains' : TRH *'Modèle Géants' : MembresGéants *'Modèle Nains Connu(e)s' : MembresNains *'Modèle Longs-Bras Connus' : MembresLongs-Bras *'Modèle Longues-Jambes Connus' : MembresLongues-Jambes *'Modèle Navibox Okama' : Okamas *'Modèle Okamas Connus' : OkamasConnus *'Modèle Skypiéns Connu(e)s' : MembresSkypiéns *'Modèle Spaceys Connus' : MembresSpaceys *'Modèle Cyborgs Connus' : MembresCyborgs *'Modèle Bilcans Connus' : MembresBilcans *'Modèle Clan d'Ener' : MembresClanEner *'Modèle Zombies Connu(e)s' : MembresZombies *'Modèle Shandias Connu(e)s' + Couleurs : MembresShandias *'Modèle Heart' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Karakuri' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Citoyens de Karakuri' : MembresKarakuri *'Modèle HP' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Quatres Empereurs' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Armes' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Kujas Connues' : MembresKujas *'Modèle Dressrosa' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Fruits' (Couleurs) *'Modèle FruitsDémon' (Couleurs) *'Modèle PiratesRogers' (Couleurs) *'Modèle MembreOhara' (Mise a jour) *'Modèle Histoire' : History *'Modèle ArchipeSabaody' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Primates' (Refonte) *'Modèle Esclavage' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Personnages Spéciaux et des Films' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Plantes et Champignons' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Baroque Works' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Marine' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Enies Lobby' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Citoyens East Blue' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Équipage du Clown' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Navires' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Navibox Géants' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Tom's Workers' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Citoyens de Water 7' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Équipage de Bartolomeo' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Alabasta' Refonte + Couleurs *'Modèle Équipage du Chat Noir' Refonte + Couleurs *'Modèle Équipage du Kid' Refonte + Couleurs *'Modèle Armada Don Creek' Refonte + Couleurs *'Modèle Drum' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Histoire' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Nains' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Onglet Baguette Climatique' : BaguetteClimatique *'Modèle NéoMarine' : NeoMarines *'Modèle Pirates Yes' : PiratesYes *'Modèle Takoyaki 8' Couleurs + Refonte *'Modèle Nouveaux Hommes-Poissons' Couleurs *'Modèle Citoyens de Dressrosa' : CitoyensDressrosa *'Modèle Octo' *'Modèle Esclaves' : MembresEsclaves *'Modèle Seconds' : MembresSecond *'Modèle Mini-Aventure de Gedatsu' : Gedatsu *'Modèle Pirates Bayan' : PiratesBayan *'Modèle Tomes' (Couleurs) *'Modèle Équipages Connus' : AllPirates *'Modèle Alvida' : MembresPiratesAlvida *'Modèle Alliance' : Alliance *'Modèle Grand Line' : OngletsGrandLine *'Modèle Animaux' : OngletsAnimaux *'Modèle Usopp Techniques' : OngletsUsopp *'Modèle QG' : OngletsQG *'Modèle Styles de Combats' : StylesdeCombats *'Modèle Onglets Haki' : OngletsHaki *'Modèle Tutoriels' : NaviTutos *'Modèle Profil' : ProfilManu *'Modèle SBS' : SBS *'Modèle Onglets Databooks' : OngletsData *'Modèle Épéistes' : Epeiste 'Modifs Chanceuses' 50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px 50px50px50px50px50px50px 50px50px *Modifications Chanceuses n°17 000; 32 000; 43 000; 45 000; 47 000; 48 000; 56 000; 67 000; 70 000; 74 000; 75 000; 76 000; 77 000; 101 000; 108 000; 117 000; 120 000; 131 000; 134 000 et 167 000 du wiki 'Mes Persos Préférés ' Ceci n'est pas un classement. LuffyTimeSkip.png|Monkey D. Luffy "Luffy au Chapeau de Paille" Sanji_Full_view.png|Sanji "La Jambe Noire" Mihawk1-1-.png|Mihawk "Œil de Faucon" Zoro_Post_Anime_Infobox.png|Zoro "Le Chasseur de Pirates" EnelProfile3.png|Ener "Dieu" 250px-Young_roger.png|Gol D. Roger "Le Roi des Pirates" Croco.png|Crocodile "Mr.0" Sans-titre_(343).png|Silvers Rayleigh "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres" Z_nouveau_film_one_piece.png|Zephyr "Au Bras Noir" Jinbe_Anime_Infobox.png|Jinbei "Le Paladin des Mers" Shanks_Marineford.png|Shanks "Le Roux" Anime_Smoker_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Smoker "Le Chasseur Blanc" Whitebeard_Profile.png|Edward Newgate "Barbe Blanche" 160px-Garp_0.jpg|Monkey D. Garp "Le Héros de la Marine" Anime_Buggy_Pre_Skip_Infobox-1-.png|Baggy "Le Clown" 250px-Sadi-chan.png|Sadi-Chan Cuerpo_de_Vergo_con_Haki-1-.png|Vergo "Le Démon au Bambou" Fichier:Mr._2.jpg|Bon Clay "Mr.2" Bellamy3.jpg|Bellamy "La Hyène" Bartolomeo_Anime_Infobox_2_.png|Bartolomeo "Le Cannibale" Fujitora infobox0123.png|Issho alias "Fujitora" Paulie Manga Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Pauly "Le Type aux Cordes" 250px-Anime_Trafalgar_Law_Post_Timeskip_Infobox-1-.png|Trafalgar Law "Le Chirurgien de la mort" 300px-Fighting_Bull_Anime_Infobox_.jpg|Fighting Bull "Ucy" Don_Quichotte_Doflamingo_Anime_Infobox_PTS.png|Donquichotte Doflamingo "Joker" 300px-Suleyman_Manga_Infobox.png|Suleyman "Le Briseur de Nuques" 250px-Anime_Momonga_Infobox.png|Momonga Ideo Manga Infobox-3.png|Ideo "Le Canon Destructeur" Cavendish_Anime_Infobox_.png|Cavendish "Le Magnifique Pirate" Kyros a 25 ans.jpg|Kyros "Le Gardien du Colisée" 'Mes Persos Détestés' 'Mes Fruits du Démon de type Logia préférés ' }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } 'Mes Fruits du Démon de type Paramecia préférés ' }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } 'Mes Fruits du Démon de type Zoan préférés ' }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } 'Mes Arcs Préferés ' Marineford 05.jpg|1- Arc Marinford|link=Marineford 149588-enieslobby039.jpg|2- Arc Enies Lobby|link=Enies Lobby 358px-Dguisement_.jpg|3- Arc Dressrosa|link=Dressrosa Impel Down-1-.jpg|4- Arc Impel Down|link=Impel Down 'Jolly Rogers' }x }px |2 = Jolly Roger après ellipse |3 = }x }px |4 = Jolly Roger avant ellipse }} 'Style de Combat Préféré' *Haki *Jambe Du Diable *Gear Second 'Openings Préférés' *Share the World! *Fight Together *We Go! *Kaze wo Sagashite *Crazy Rainbow Star One Piece Opening 11 - Share The World-0| One piece op 14 ( fight together )| 'Combats Préférés' *Luffy vs Rob Lucci *Zoro vs Kaku *Sanji vs Jabura *Luffy vs Zephyr *Mugiwaras vs Odz 'Citations' 'Anciennement' *A Moi : "La Forme" *A Moi : "Ré !" (Enfin jusqu’à ce que quelqu'un me plagie (encore !!!)) *A Moi : "Tranquille" (Enfin jusqu’à ce que quelqu'un me plagie) 'De One Piece 'Équipages Préférés' 'Film One Piece' '''Z' est un film énorme :). A tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu je vous le conseil vivement. Des graphismes énormes et un antagoniste a couper le souffle. logoZ.jpg| 'Animaux Préférés' #Kung-Fu Dugong #Chacalot #South Bird 'Sabres Préférés' 'Organisations Préférées' 'Bateaux Préférés' 'Techniques Préférées' Redhawk-2-.gif|Le "Red Hawk" de Monkey D. Luffy Elephant_gatling.gif|"L'Elephant Gatling" de Monkey D. Luffy *.gif|"L'Hydra" de Magellan Smash-Buster.gif|"Smash Buster" de Zephyr Entei_.gif|La "Flamme Ultime" de Portgas D. Ace Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuougan.gif|Le "Rokuogan" de Rob Lucci UrsusShock.gif|"Ursus Shock" de Bartholomew Kuma poeleafrire.gif|"Poële a Frire : Spectre" de Sanji Santoryu-Ougi-Rokudo-no-Tsuji-350px.gif|"La Croisée des 6 Chemins" de Roronoa Zoro Slave_arrow.gif|"Slave Arrow" de Boa Hancock Haki-Royal-One-Piece-Z.gif|Haki Royal de Monkey D. Luffy Borsalino-Vs-Zephyr.gif|Rayon Laser de Kizaru Thousand-Sunny-Laser.gif|Le "Groar Canon" du Thousand Sunny Laser-Zephyr.gif|"Smash Blaster" de Zephyr Tumblr_mf5dvkMKZv1rgryomo1_500.gif|Coup de pied de Sanji 'Escargophone Préféré' 185px-Escargophone_de_Law_.png|Escargophone de Trafalgar Law 185px-Doflamingo_Den_Den_Mushi.png|Escargophone de Doflamingo 'Mon Perso One Piece' Manuel a la peau dorée |} Manuel Gold (金マニュアル, Kin manyuaru) aussi connu sous le nom de Manuel à la peau dorée est un pirate du Nouveau Monde. Il possède une prime de 260 000 000 . Il n'a pas d'équipage. Il rêve de devenir pirate depuis que Barbe Blanche a protéger son village. *'Apparence :' C'est un Humain ayant une carrure impressionnante néanmoins il garde des proportions "normales". *'Personnalité :' N'aime pas se fatigué pour rien. Combat uniquement si cela est nécessaire *'Relations :' Est allié avec Leo. *'Aptitudes et Compétences :' Manuel maîtrise très bien les deux hakis principaux (observation et armement. Il est capable d'enduire tout son corps avec. Il est capable de se débarrasser de Vices Amiraux facilement et a terrasser Crocodile ce qui témoigne de sa puissance. *'Techniques du Rokushiki :' Soru (incision), Pied Ouragan et Geppou (pas de lune) *'Histoire :' Sur Grand Line, il était déjà connu comme un pirate redoutable a plus de 100 000 000 . Manuel a battu l'ancien grand corsaire Crocodile dès son entrée dans le nouveau monde il y a un an ce qui lui a valu une prime de 260 000 000 . Depuis ce jour les vices amiraux du secteur le traque sans relâche mais aucun ne fit le poids face a lui. Prochain Objectif : -Battre un Amiral 'Mémo' Si vous ne comprenez pas ou je veut en venir ce n'est pas grave :D c'est un mémo personnel :p. Rien pour le moment. 'Références' Sondage Aidez-Moi ! Shanks Ener Zephyr Doflamingo Luffy 'Administration' 200px